


Verdigris and Maroon

by NaziLemon



Category: ItsJerryAndHarry, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaziLemon/pseuds/NaziLemon
Summary: Every day is tedious in the life of Jerry and Harry. Every day, that is, except one drastic and tragic morning.





	Verdigris and Maroon

Eyes brimmed with remorse, Jerry culpably dropped his knees on the eiderdowns. He winced at the memory of his earlobe pulled and dragged en route this very bed. He attempted an apology, but he acquiesced, for he was impromptu to overcome Harry’s ire. As he blankly idled his body into a statue, he utilized every bit of every second to maintain his avoirdupois on his knee joints, since they are starting to hurt. Angst rose in him in a forceful wave, maneuvering his nerves into a dreidel of post-contrition. He kneeled on burgundy bedding for minutes in stillness, as if he were to be genuflecting. The guilt in his eyes made him sigh, a sigh of shame from his turpitude, a sigh of a blind flouter who saw his felony from his very eyes.

“Well, tell me.” Harry scoffed. On his feet, he was standing in front of him a few steps far from his bed. A ghost of a sneer inspected Jerry’s submissiveness that telepathically sensed its semi-misanthropic wrath toward him. It perceived its daunt. It saw fingers that fidgeted and suspected legs into the consistency of twigs.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to-“

“Of fucking course you mean it." The younger brother's voice snapped. "Listen, I'm not intrusive or whatnot but this clandestine affair is not working because you may have someone else and you gave me no idea who she is. It's just fucking simple, Jerry. Please, for the love of a cunt, spit it out." Irked, he rolled his eyes at his brother’s clumsiness, shunting his vision down his knotted arms. The anger is as immense as a kraken. He couldn't help it, tone grew hellishly merciless that he didn’t let him finish his sentence. His pupils grew by colossal jealousy, with his wrath increasing bigger and nearer, like Jerry's anxiety. If he were to be straightforward deriving his notion, he could have been yelling at Jerry a whole lecture, but part of his medulla oblongata whispered at him to mollify himself. It admonished him for being churlish. _Don't maim him, Harry._ There he decided to distinguish the flames of his fiery rage, giving Jerry a chance to speak.

The older brother blew out a breath. “I was with Hai yesterday.”

This threw daggers at him. “Fuck you.”

 _This is it._ Jerry's subconscious squalled a lachrymose aria. Dejectedly yoked, he closed his eyes and breathed out, dissatisfied. He gave up the battle, ready for a penalty. It's flight and not fight. He plucked his shit together and prepared, thinking if an escape route from here is possible, in case Harry will pummel him or something. It could have been best for him to get the hell out of here, leave his brother, and never give a shit as if nothing happened, but it was too late when Harry was delving his texts through Jerry's phone out of curiosity, dubious since he went out during midnight sans Harry's consent. He noticed three unread messages.

  
   
**Vrijdag, Februari 5**  
**11:59** I want you again on my bed since you left  
**00:00** Is harry still awake?  
**00:01**  Drive safe. Thanks for everything. Ly <3

  
_So he was with a guy. Great. Just great!_ Reading those infuriated him. He thought Jerry told him he was out at McDonald's, but all along he was making the beast with two backs with their friend Hai. It annihilated his heart into a plethora of shards. He never felt tricked, he never felt pissed until this stratagem. All along he was blind. Jerry stoically eyed on the mattress, too damned remorseful that he could barely forgive himself for such a thing. The man was bound and apprehended with nowhere to run. Ideating to get out, he got too pusillanimous.

Harry and his inner predator crawled on the bed, and attacked Jerry with a lunge. Grabbing his hands he pinned down the once-kneeling Jerry, whose back pounded the mattress. The younger brother clawed on the sheets. As he raked his nails across his forearm, the sharp friction left a trail of scrapes that turned red, which juxtaposed on his pale skin. “This is for not telling me where you were going last night.” One hand grasped both of his wrists. “There is no way you are going to be that nonchalant without obeying your brother.” He castigated, his look burning from dying anger. While his hand fastened Jerry’s wrists, the other grabbed the bottom of his crimson sweater. As he doffed the clothing slowly, the sweater uncovered hard abs and stiff nipples. He couldn't take his eyes off Jerry's.

Jerry's bland frown wore a flabbergasted drop of his jaw. He thought Harry was one flawless man he had seen. Eighteen minutes younger and he was pale and sexy all over. Ravishing. No other words could delineate his pulchritude. “Holy fuck.” He mouthed. Drooling and feeling pins and needles through his insides, he thanked God for such a toned guy. Hell, he would kick the bucket a jovial human being. He sucked air between his teeth as he felt a burning sensation on his arm. “Why are you giving me claw marks? This is the punishment, right?”

“No, silly.” Harry chuckled with sadomasochistic sinister, schadenfreude at its finest. He liked seeing Jerry tortured in a venereal manner. Leaving his wrists, his hands went from across his arms, travelling them all over Jerry, until they reached over his pants. Licking his lip, he unbuttoned and yanked down the zippers. Along grabbing the elastic of his blue boxers, he pulled the jeans from his brother's legs in a swipe, leaving him bottom-naked. His shirt was tight around his biceps, and it caught the attention of Harry's glare. “Take off that shirt.” He pressed his lip into a line. “And give it to me.”

Sure enough, the older twin peeled his teal-shaded tee from his trunk and handed it to him without complaining, although he gave his younger brother a quizzical gape.  _What the hell is he going to do with my shirt?_ The light beneath the ceiling blinded him for a nanosecond, although he found out that the cushion-y texture of the pillows elevated his shoulders impeccably. He caught Harry recrudescing his wrists again, having them lifted beyond his head, strapped and secured with the shirt that he gave. The younger brother knotted the shirt around his wrists, making sure he couldn't make a single movement from above. Sighing at his naked paleness, he gazed at Jerry trussed in his tee, and he found it damned adorable. Hotter than hell, sexier than sin.

Harry stared down his brother’s cock as it fiercely erected from gentle strokes of his palms. “You’re hard already. I like that.” He purposely let out a vocal fry, toning his resonance into kinky as his fingers played his shaft. It's firmer than he thought, as if he jerked off thick, steeple steel. "Been a while since mutual sessions, huh?"  _Two months ago._  Wearing a tease of a smirk, he leaned down into the hardness. As his lips wrapped the head, he heard a distant gasp. Continuing, he groaned, and moved his head.

“Ah, Harry.."

Jerry's lewd lips bore his twin's name, voice thick and low with pain, mirth, and pleasure. He attempted to grip his brother's hair, but his hands cannot be able to. Holding on for life, he clutched on the headboard and shifted into a woman. It felt too much. A carnal upsurge rose in his sex, summoning the subconscious of a woman from her somnambulant perspicacity. He emitted several moans as he flexed his hips beneath his brother’s tongue. Harry concentrated, caressing the veins of the shaft with his tongue as he sucked. He bobbed his head, tasting and moaning around Jerry’s swollen hardness. He licked up from the base, pleasured, consumed, and partook through pre-cum, appeasing his famishing lust.

The older brother moaned, coveting of grabbing his twin's hair right now. Submissively, he couldn't do anything but jerk his groin to let himself indulge at Harry’s aced blowing skills. That felt damned good. The tightness of the younger brother's mouth put Jerry's genitalia to pump his orgasm, stoking it, making it going. Harry pulled out his lips and flayed the erection on his cheek a few times, imbruing his cheek with pre-orgasmic fluid. "You're getting thicker." Rubbing his older sibling, he spoke monotonously, unceremonious if whether he could hear him or not. He then buried it in his mouth again. He smoothly rocked his head to feel the firmness of the shaft stroking his palate. Shaking his head slowly up and forth, not too many strokes after, his moan muffled as the thick cock head reached his throat. He held it still in his mouth, hearing Jerry whimpering the way he lost his virginity. It drove him much horny, and he liked it. Now it felt like yesteryear since they consummated on bed. The older brother slumped, opening his lips, emitting a feminine moan. He felt it coming, and he couldn't delay it. It's too uncontrollable.

“Can’t.. take it.. anymore.” At the verge of his climax, the older brother strained and pulled his arms, freeing his wrists, stepping himself away from a falling precipice. The shirt ripped from his arms, but he didn’t care. Nothing else mattered to him but take Harry by himself as a recompense, in a benign way. He lifted his torso, pulling his brother’s head from his cock, and pounced him below himself on the other side of the bed in a blink of an eye. “Finally, I’m on top of you.” He exhaled, bursting with mental jocundity from two minutes of one hell of a fellatio. Harry left no response, limbs petrified screaming “Holy shit!”

“Freaked out?” Jerry teased with one hell of a grin, seeing the trepidation on his eyes. “Kiss me.”

Frankly, Harry's deadpan stare was cerebrally mortified. _But I tied you. How the fuck did you destroy that shirt?_  Has Jerry somewhat read his mind? Was he complimenting or berating? With nothing else he could ever do but obey, he lifted his head from the mattress to meet his brother’s lips against his. Jerry entered his mouth and erected his tongue, stroking the oral cavity with passion, tasting the tang of vanilla and savoring on the tenderness of Harry's tongue. Harry welcomed him as he let the older twin explore his mouth. Their lips parted, bit, and chewed in turns. Jerry heard Harry moaning at his kiss. It went into his ears, and it sounded fucking titillating. He can listen to it all day.  _You're one hell of a good moaner._ Parting his mouth, his hand groped the younger brother's breast before lightly pinching a nipple. He heard a whimper, giving him the command to pinch his chest a bit harder. Harry moaned at the touch and pressed his back against the mattress, swirling his tongue against his brother in a harmonious repertoire. He clawed at his Jerry's back and raked like a cat, tasting saliva from him. He craved and tasted it, and he wanted to repeat it.

“God, you’re delicious.” Jerry murmured, instantly fucking dominant for uttering such a compliment so risqué, but he didn’t want to stop tasting him. Moreover, he wanted to make love with him now. Deeming and anticipating for that to happen, he desired his monozygotic damn brother. His wan skin, his tender lips, his smooth body he coveted to kiss every single area of it from head to toe. He wanted him.

He licked on Harry’s clavicle, now wet and dark from his kisses. Staring at the bruise, he crooked a smile on his face, planting a light kiss on the mark before he rose on the bed, placing his fingers over Harry's jeans. The younger brother ogled at Jerry, lifting his lashes as he keenly watched him unbuttoning his jeans, eyes laying at him doing the chore seductively slowly. His posture was perfect. Long and pale fingers, as Harry typically described it. Clockwork, perhaps. The zipper of the flaps of his pants were yanked open, freeing his bulge that grew underneath his briefs. The older brother bit his lip as he stared at his groin, then he gripped his pants and boxers, carefully peeling them from his thighs to his legs.

Jerry loved being on top of a man he wanted to fuck. Checking his control, he took Harry’s thighs, spreading them apart. His position kneeled in between his legs, placing and wrapping his feet around his hips. Caressing the entrance with his erection, his eyes couldn't resist looking at him. “I’m going to fuck you now, Harry.” He rubbed not too many times. "Hold still." He whispered, then he entered him with a sharp thrust.

Harry’s response was a violent moan that tore out from his voice as Jerry roughly pierced into his orifice, and he didn't stop nor pause. He quaked his pelvis, tightly clutching on the bed sheets for the sake of perseverance, not giving a damn for homage whatsoever. “Verdome.” He suspired his lungs to mitigate. His chest raised up and down as he gasped and exhaled at the pain with vehement nymphomania. He writhed underneath his brother as he was impaled with slow and rough strokes. _Shit, you're huge._ He said it mentally as he felt the movement of satisfying thickness rocking inside him. Hard. Jerry's temples dampened with sweat all over from his forehead, the beads of perspiration raced down his face, falling on Harry. “Shit, you’re sensitive.” And he fucking loved it. Not for the first time, he praised his milquetoast side. The sound of flaying flesh intensified the lust that engulfed them. It was carnality and passion amalgamated. They exchange moans in intrinsic synergy, overtaking Harry's bedroom with pounding-hard passion, growing the heat exuberantly pure and fulfilling.

Harry turned into a woman. His orgasm was approaching, and he held tight, shoulders on the bolsters, eyelids looking forward to see his brother's face. Bright irises, desire beneath the depths of his pupils. He was hella perplexed. _Is this nonconsensual? Does he still love me?_ His mind went lost at those questions, but he couldn't believe Jerry made love with him. _Maybe he just wants to fuck me._ He hoped not. _Please, don't leave me._ He loved Jerry. His lip was bitten into a curvature. “Harder.” He plucked up a little left of strength of his voice. "Oh please, Jerry, make me come."

“Oh, yes.” Jerry breathed out the mantra between his brother’s thighs with a sharp plow of his hips, twice and then thrice. The clamor of Harry’s pang of sensual cries blended with Jerry’s sharp and ragged breathing. They went wild together. The older brother pounded between Harry's astride thighs, hard and deep. The heat that burned within his cock exacerbated, turning him oleaginous all over his temples, swelling his balls. Wanting more pleasure, he froze, panting over the younger twin. Delaying the orgasm he moved his pelvis at snail's pace, but not for long. His groans gained volume and turned venereal as he sped up the velocity.

He intently gazed Harry squirming underneath him, like a wild hunter sadistically eating his prey. A cacophony of sentiments sojourned in his head- somewhere between jealousy and ardor. He fucked him like a beast. He felt the pressure as he buried himself in a much unbelievable pace. "Oh, fuck." Harry’s cum nearly pumped from his insides as his twin constantly rammed between his legs. He is so damned wet on his dry bedsheets. _Jerry is freaking hot._  So hot that Harry is going to combust. A primal moan slipped from his lips as Jerry put his own orgasm off its peak, delaying his contractions of the apex of his sex. He is not going to come yet.

Breathing jarred, Harry could barely enunciate any other sound nor a word. It’s too much, and too unbearable. He spiced the excitement that tore through his groin, grabbing his own hard cock and massaged it with his fist, lubricating the head with his pre-ejaculatory fluid. He pumped and squeezed, then he shifted into rough and rapid strokes, beguiled by a strenuous force of Jerry’s hips that slapped his arse. "Yeah, pleasure yourself." Jerry took hold of Harry's thighs as he careened in his thrusts. His breath hitched as he uttered the command, desperate to see him pleasuring himself again. He had seen Harry doing self-love many times since their relationship. When he did, he hitherto would never ignore to watch. Biting his lip and straining his tone, the climax grew beneath his thighs that drove him much ecstatic. His galls went out of control.

“I’m gonna come, Harry." The older brother groaned.

Harry let out a voiceless cry, feeling his vocal chords hoarse and taciturn. “Oh God yes!” He moaned back, each word a staccato. He could not hold it any further. “Come for me, brother!”

Legs trembling, Jerry stills, running out of breath as he idled his hardness inside him. “Getverderrie!" The expletive snapped between his teeth, hanging his head low, shutting his eyelids tight. He gasped for air as his breath hitched. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he spilled his hot, thick cum inside his brother, releasing as he produced a sound of husky climax, partially high and sharp audible breathing. He froze momentarily, and sedated in his thrall. As he slowly pulled out, he smeared his thumb with white, viscous fluid, giving the tip of his cock a soft stroke. He saw Harry still masturbating, and he lowered himself, pushing his thumb into Harry's lips.

Harry acceded, moving his tongue over Jerry's thumb, tasting it. "Mmp.." His groan muffled, taking the fluid down his throat, and swallowed. A faint, saccharine tang imbrued his papillae. He felt achieved. A sweet, delicious accomplishment. He was still beating his meat in great speed. He still sucked Jerry's thumb, and still rubbed himself. Finally, he's there. It exceeded beyond his scale. "Fuck!" He let out a cry. The cry of a helpless maiden who has inflicted with the maddest arousal. The cry of a man engulfing himself into heat that incinerated him. The cry of prey gorged alive by his predator. Surrendering, a rapacious, mind-shattering current surged down towards him from above. Phantasmagorias that were arraying and were lingering inside his head quenched. It was the same way as touching a running wire, but without insulators, shocking him. Paralyzing him. Oxytocin and adrenaline completely consumed his system. It numbed him completely, except his dick, clearing his mind that took him into a void dimension. Harry lifted his head at the climax, and made his breathing erratically insane. He's coming, and it gave him the intention to utter his brother’s name in a feminine tone of his voice.

“Fuck, Jerry..”

He threw back his nape into the bolster, uttering a loud, shaky moan. His member rose auburn swollen as his hand touched liquid that poured all over his right hand. It made him enervated and enfeebled, causing him to omit a breathless moan as a response, sliding several octaves. He saw his release dripping thick and smooth between the wetness of his thighs. It squirted from his meatus as he rubbed, permeating and pouring all over his abdomen, rendering him an influx of torpidity. Jerry collapsed, and Harry embraced him, drifting the latter into a hiatus.

It was seven-thirteen in ante meridiem. 

The two found themselves on the duvet, fighting for air, diaphoresis all over both of them. It was wonderful. The magnificent passion that intertwined them. It made them complete, despite one did so flagrante delicto. Drained out, the older brother huffed over his twin. He didn't even noticed he inserted inside him again, and he couldn’t help but stroke Harry’s chin, eyeballing at the curves. “You look beautiful when you come.” He told under his audible breathing. “I want you so fucking much. Forgive me, Harry. I damn myself for cheating on you. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Harry elevated his glance, brushing his thumb on his brother’s lips resembling a hush, gathering the verve notwithstanding his ebb. “I was being too much of a dick. I’m sorry, too.” He cringed as he replayed the thought of swearing at Jerry and the way he ordered him to kneel in a fit of hostility. Jerry's response was simply a bright simper beneath his philtrum.  _God, he's gorgeous._ Harry mentally spoke. Speaking of which, he prayed that Jerry had to be the kismet of his existence. Jerry was nineteen, almost twenty, just like Harry, but he was too beautiful for anyone else. Only Harry alone could take him, please him, and spend the rest of his life with him. Behind his anger to him before was fear. Fear of losing him. Blandness. Rancidity. A king without his queen. The fear of obliteration. “Jerry, please don’t leave me.” He gently swiped his finger. "You're mine."

“I promise. Not because I fear of the punishment but because I wanna show how much you mean to me, I won't let you go.” He chuckled, then he planted Harry's forehead a long, sincere smooch. “I love you, Harry. With all my heart. I'm all yours." He meant it. He said the vow with pride. He won't leave the house alone ever again. A moment without Harry is a moment wasted for him. He cuddled with his sibling under the blanket, naked and weary. The brothers locked eyes, grinning at each other as felicitation.

_I wanna show how much you mean to me._

Harry leered the sentence in his head, cloud nine floating in his limbic system. He had never been much admired, being Jerry's boyfriend.

"Which fruit did you eat?" Despite of the fact Jerry ate fruits barely, he wanted to know.

"Cherries. No paronomasia intended." Jerry replied. "Wait, how did you know I ate a fruit?"

"You taste sweet." The younger brother smirked. Jerry gave a surprised look.

Without further ado, Harry moved closer into his brother's chest to glimpse at his sculpted lip.  _Jerry looks immaculate_. His fingers came up and pinched his chin, inhaling the scent of part citrus, part honeysuckle, part vanilla. Vanilla matched their pallor. He kissed Jerry, slowly parting his mouth into his lower lip before giving it a timid nibble.

“I love you too, Jerry.”


End file.
